Story Of Evil
by RuikaNanami
Summary: Prologue - Twiright Prank. "Mari kita membagi senja hari di antara kita." IzaRoppi alias IzayaxRoppi. Incest/Selfcest. Don't like don't read. Warning Inside


Story Of Evil

.

Durarara! Owned by Ryohgo Narita

.

Story Of Evil Owned by RuikaNanami

.

Indonesian Translation Owned by RuikaNanami

.

Pair : IzaRoppi ( Izaya x Hachimenroppi ) Brotherhood

Warning :

OOC, Typo, Misstypo, Roppi yang terlalu innocent, Izaya yang terlalu baik, dan lain-lain. Merasa ada hal yang tidak disukai dari warning di atas, masih ada kesempatan untuk menekan tombol 'back' sekarang.

Prologue - Twiright Prank

Based of "Twiright Prank" By Kagamine Rin and Len

ENJOY!

_Di tempat yang kosong tanpa ada apapun_

_Tiba-tiba kau terjatuh dan mulai menangis_

_Tidak apa-apa, itu pasti hanya_

_Pekerjaan usil sang senja_

Sore hari itu di istana, terlihat seorang pelayan wanita berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Jika ditanya apa alasannya, karena kedua pangeran kembar itu mulai berbuat iseng yang keterlaluan. Kecuali jika kalian mengatakan pergi mengendap-ngendap keluar dari istana pada saat hari mulai senja itu tidak keterlaluan bagi anak enam tahun. Wanita itu berteriak dengan suaranya yang melengking yang hampir membuat seluruh penghuni istana melompat karena kaget.

"Hachimenroppi! Izaya! Dimana kalian?" Teriak wanita itu dengan kesabarannya yang telah habis. Sementara dua anak yang sedang dikejar olehnya itu hanya tersenyum jahil sambil tetap berlari. Mereka berhenti sebentar hanya untuk menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Namie, sang pelayan yang dengan suksesnya membuat pelayaan wanita itu mengamuk. "Berhenti berlari, setan-setan kecil!"

"WEK! Mana mau kami berhenti!" Balas salah satu anak yang dipanggil Hachimenroppi itu tidak kalah keras. "Ayo kabur, Izaya!"

"Un!" Izaya mengangguk mantap. "Kami pergi dulu ya, Namie!" Ucap Izaya setengah berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya. Setidaknya si kakak dari dua anak kembar yang menjengkelkan itu bisa bersikap sedikit lebih sopan. Ya, sedikit. Toh, pada akhirnya mereka juga melarikan diri dari istana.

Namie sudah habis kesabaran, ia berlari secepat mungkin untuk mengejar kedua pangeran muda itu, meskipun mustahil karena Namie mengenakan seragam pelayan dengan rok yang cukup panjang, sehingga akhirnya ia kehilangan lagi kedua anak kembar tersebut.

~Izayacest~

"Hei, Roppi, apa tidak apa-apa kabur saat senja hari begini?" Tanya Izaya dengan sedikit cemas. Ah, mungkin tidak sedikit. Ia benar-benar cemas. Tetapi si kembarannya tetap saja tidak berhenti menarik tangannya sambil berlari.

"Tidak apa-apa, Izaya! Sesekali kita juga perlu keluar, jangan terus mendekam di dalam istana!"

"Tapi kita harus minta i–AH!" Ucapan Izaya terpotong karena ia tersandung oleh sebuah kerikil. Ia terjatuh cukup keras, karena tadi mereka berdua sedang berlari. Lututnya sedikit tergores dan pakaiannya kotor oleh debu dan tanah. Tidak lama kemudian, kedua mata Izaya mulai berair. Pasti nanti pulang aku dimarahi oleh ayahanda dan ibunda, pikirnya. Rasanya ingin menangis saja mengingat hal itu. Roppi sedikit mendengus melihat kelakuan kakak kembarnya yang cengeng itu.

"Izaya, jangan menangis, dong! Kau kan kakakku, seharusnya bersikap lebih gagah!" Ucap Roppi sambil membusungkan dadanya, mencoba terlihat gagah. Tetapi tindakannya bukan membuat Izaya berhenti menangis, justru membuat tangisannya makin kencang. Roppi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan pasrah. Kenapa ia bisa-bisanya tahan dengan kakak yang cengen begini, sih? Akhirnya Roppi mencoba menghibur Izaya dengan kalimatnya yang cukup puitis. "Tenang, Izaya. Itu hanya kerjaan usil langit senja, kok!" Ucap Roppi dengan senyum lembut sembari menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke arah langit senja yang berwarna jingga kemerahan.

"Kerjaan usil... langit senja?"

Roppi mengangguk dengan mantap. "Un! Jangan mau diusili oleh langit senja! Karena itu berhentilah menangis!" Ucap Roppi yang berhasil membuat Izaya berdiri sambil mengusap kedua air matanya. Syukurlah karena akhirnya Izaya berhenti menangis.

_Ayo, mari kita pulang sebelum hari gelap_

Izaya dan Roppi terus berlari, hingga tiba di sebuah bukit. Bukit itu sangat indah. Bunga-bunga bertebaran, dan ada sebuah danau di tengah-tengahnya. Di tengah danau itu terdapat sebuah batu besar. Dari batu itu, mereka dapat melihat garis horizon yang memisahkan langit dan laut. Terlihat sang surya sudah terbenam hingga setengahnya dan membuat langit senja yang indah.

"Wah..." Ucap Izaya dan Roppi bersamaan. Maklum, mereka berdua tidak pernah keluar dari istana sejak lahir. Mereka bisa tiba di tempat seindah ini juga hanya karena mengandalkan insting. Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua bermain dengan riang di bukit itu, tanpa memperdulikan langit senja yang semakin gelap.

~Izayacest~

Detik demi detik berlalu. Menit demi menit berlalu. Hingga akhirnya sang surya hampir tenggelam sepenuhnya, digantikan oleh sang ratu malam. Langit jingga hampir seluruhnya tertelan oleh kegelapan. Kegembiraan pun digantikan oleh kecemasan. Awalnya mereka berniat pulang sebelum gelap, tapi ternyata malah keterusan.

"Nee, Izaya?"

"Hm?"

"Kita pulang saja, sebelum hari tambah malam."

"Oke!" Jawab Izaya dengan penuh keyakinan.

**Di balik garis horizon di danau**

**Sang Iblis tertawa dengan kejam**

"**Biarkan aku menelan kalian ke dalam perut hitamku**

**Lalu kita bisa bermain bersama!"**

"Roppi, kenapa kamu ingin cepat pulang? Padahal kan kamu duluan yang membawaku ke sini..." Izaya bertanya dengan wajah bingung. Sebenarnya bukan berarti ia tidak ingin pulang, tapi ia hanya agak bingung dengan kelakuan saudara kembarnya yang mendadak berubah dari bersemangat sekali menjadi lesu. Roppi bergidik ketakutan mendengar kata-kata Izaya, yang membuat Izaya semakin bingung. "Roppi?"

"Izaya... sebenarnya...a-aku... pernah mendengar cerita tentang danau ini..." Roppi menelan ludah, kemudian kembali melanjutkan. "...katanya... di sini ada iblis yang tertidur... namanya Lucifenia..." Mata Izaya terbelalak lebar.

"I-iblis?" Ucap Izaya dengan terbata-bata, ketakutan. "L-lalu, apakah iblis itu masih tertidur?" Tanya Izaya yang justru membuat Roppi semakin ketakutan.

"Justru itu..." Roppi sedikit melirik ke arah Izaya. "... katanya ia akan bangun saat hari sudah gelap..." Lanjut Roppi dengan bergetar ketakutan.

"K-kalau begitu kita pulang saja sekarang!" Izaya hendak menarik tangan Roppi dan langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, namun...

"Wah, anak-anak yang bersemangat, ya~ Kalian datang untuk bermain?"

Sebelum Izaya melangkahkan kakinya, ia telah mendengar suara yang mengerikan. Perlahan-lahan mereka berdua menoleh ke belakang mereka, dan mendapati...

... sang Lucifenia telah terbangun dan kini terduduk di atas batu di tengah danau tersebut sambil menyeringai ke arah mereka berdua.

**Kita harus segera kembali ke rumah, sebelum kita dimakan**

Iblis itu perlahan terbang ke arah mereka berdua sambil berkata, "Kalau begitu biarkan aku menelan kalian berdua, jadi kita bisa bermain bersama!" Kata Lucifenia sambil terus terbang mendekat. Yang tentunya disambut oleh teriakan dari kedua anak tersebut.

"AAAA!" Teriak Izaya dan Roppi bersamaan. Mereka segera berlari dari tempat tersebut dengan arah yang tak menentu. Tidak peduli kemana, yang penting pertama kabur dulu dari sang iblis. Dan tentunya, sang iblis yang tidak rela mangsanya kabur, mengejar kedua anak kecil tersebut.

_Kotak kecil tempat kita bersembunyi di pantai berpasir_

**Telah tertelan oleh kegelapan malam, sehingga tidak dapat lagi untuk ditemukan**

Mereka berdua terus berlari walaupun nafas mereka telah habis. Sedangkan sang iblis masih saja terus mengikuti mereka berdua. Dengan tersenyum, pula. Tampaknya kabar burung itu benar, Lucifenia sangat suka untuk menyiksa korbannya sebelum menelannya. Bagaimanapun juga, dua anak yang masih berumur empat tahun dipaksa untuk berlari-lari begini, apa bukan penyiksaan namanya?

Izaya masih belum mau menyerah, namun melihat nafas Roppi yang sudah terengah-engah membuat hatinya sakit. Seharusnya memang ia tidak membiarkan Roppi kabur tadi. Seharusnya ia memperingatkannya untuk tidak bermain terlalu lama. Sebagai seorang kakak Roppi, ia merasa sangat bertanggung jawab. Ia harus menyembunyikan Roppi dan dirinya di suatu tempat. Matanya menoleh kesana kemari mencari tempat persenyembunyian untuk mereka berdua.

Dan ia menemukannya. Sebuah kotak kecil di tengah pantai berpasir.

"Roppi! Sembunyi di sana!" Ucap Izaya sambil menunjuk ke arah kotak tersebut. Roppi mengangguk, dan berusaha berlari menuju kotak kecil di pantai tersebut. Karena badan mereka berdua yang tidak terlalu besar, kotak kecil tersebut dapat dimasuki oleh mereka berdua. Begitu berada di dalam kotak, mereka berdua langsung menarik nafas lega. Lucifenia tidak mungkin dapat menemukan mereka di dalam sini. Dan mungkin saja ia akan menyerah dan kembali tertidur.

"Halo~? Kalian dimana, anak-anak manis~?"

Oh, ternyata tidak.

Lucifenia bukan iblis yang mudah menyerah begitu mendapatkan mangsanya. Ia pasti akan mencarinya dan memangsanya, setelah selesai menyiksanya tentunya.

Roppi hampir saja berteriak ketakutan, kalau saja Izaya tidak membungkam mulutnya. Izaya menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulutnya, isyarat untuk tidak membuat suara apapun.

Setelah hening selama beberapa menit, Izaya dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Lucifenia sudah pergi. Izaya sedikit mengintip dari balik kotak, dan langsung menghela nafas lega. Lucifenia sudah lenyap entah kemana. Namun ternyata hari sudah gelap. Sekali lagi, Izaya menghela nafas, antara lega dan kecewa.

Kalau sudah malam begini, Lucifenia pasti tidak akan menemukan mereka. Dan itu artinya bagus.

Namun, kalau begini terus mereka tidak akan bisa keluar dari kotak itu sampai pagi, karena mereka tidak membawa penerangan seperti lilin atau semacamnya. Yah, membawanya juga percuma saja. Karena mereka juga paling takut jika berada di dekat api. Intinya, sekarang mereka berada dalam kotak kecil yang tertutup, tanpa penerangan, dan hanya berdua. Dan itu artinya buruk.

"Roppi, sudah malam..." ucap Izaya dengan lesu. "...kurasa sebaiknya kita cari tempat mengi–" dan sebelum Izaya meneruskan kata-katanya, ia sudah melihat Roppi tertidur lelap. Tampaknya ia kelelahan setelah bermain di bukit dan berlari dikejar oleh sang iblis. Izaya memandangi Roppi sebentar, lalu menggenggam sebelah tangan Roppi dengan kedua tangannya dengan erat.

"Roppi, aku..." Izaya menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "... aku berjanji akan melindungimu, selamanya..."

_**Mari kita membagi senja hari di antara kita**_

_Aku akan menjadi siang, _**Aku akan menjadi malam**

_**Saat kita saling bergenggaman tangan, kita akan membuat langit oranye yang indah**_

Saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, Roppi seketika terbangun. "...mm?" Roppi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dan yang ia lihat adalah Izaya yang tertidur sambil menggenggam erat tangannya. Roppi sedikit terkejut, karena ini pertama kalinya kakaknya yang cengeng itu melindunginya. Biasanya justru ia yang melindungi Izaya. Tapi entah kenapa, tangan Izaya terasa... hangat. Sangat hangat dan membuat Roppi merasa nyaman.

Ya, sudahlah.

Sesekali dilindungi oleh Izaya juga tidak apa-apa, kok.

_Dentang bel ketiga_

_Adalah tanda bahwa sang Iblis telah terbangun_

_Dengan wajahnya yang serakah_

_Ia terus memandangi kita_

Cahaya yang menembus dari celah di kotak kecil tempat mereka bersembunyi membuat Izaya terbangun. Namun biarpun dikatakan mereka tidur, tidur di dalam kotak seperti ini sama sekali tidak membuat rasa lelah mereka hilang. Tambah pegal malahan. Sebab baik Izaya maupun Roppi tidak pernah tidur di tempat macam ini. Biasanya mereka tidur di kasur yang mewah dan empuk, sambil mendengarkan lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh sang ibunda tersayang. Tidur di dalam kotak yang gelap dan sepi tanpa suara nyanyian begini rasanya seperti neraka bagi mereka berdua.

Izaya melirik ke arah Roppi, yang juga terbangun. Roppi mengusap matanya sebentar lalu menoleh ke arah Izaya. "Selamat pagi, Izaya." Ucap Roppi sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang luar biasa manisnya. Izaya hanya balas tersenyum. Namun tiba-tiba...

... perut mereka berdua berbunyi bersamaan, tanda bahwa perut mereka kosong sama sekali dan ingin diisi.

Izaya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan wajah memerah, sementara Roppi menyentuh perutnya dengan wajah yang sama merahnya.

"Izaya, kau lapar?"

"U-um..." Izaya menoleh ke arah lain, menghindari kontak mata dengan Roppi. "... kurasa aku akan mencari makanan di luar..." Izaya hendak berdiri, namun tangan Roppi menahannya.

"Jangan! Aku bawa makanan, kok!" Roppi lalu meraba sakunya, mengeluarkan sebuah roti _brioche_ yang cukup besar. "Kita bagi roti ini berdua!"

"...Roppi?"

"Hmm?"

"Kalau punya makanan, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu dari semalam?"

"... aku baru ingat tadi." Ucap Roppi dengan polosnya. Tanpa memperdulikan Izaya yang berwajah sangat _priceless_, Roppi menyobek roti itu menjadi dua bagian. Ia menyodorkan salah satu bagian itu kepada Izaya. "Ini." Izaya mengangguk dan menerimanya.

DENG!

Bel gereja di pusat kerajaan berbunyi. Bunyinya cukup nyaring dan memekakkan telinga, sehingga membuat kedua pangeran kecil itu menutup telinganya ketika mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba Roppi teringat sesuatu.

"Izaya...?"

Izaya baru saja ingin melahap roti _brioche _tersebut, namun saat mendengar Roppi memanggilnya, ia menutup mulutnya dan membalas, "Kenapa?"

"Katanya... dentangan ketiga bel gereja itu... pertanda Lucifenia terbangun..." Seketika itu pula mata Izaya terbelalak lebar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya.

"A-apa kamu bilang barusan, Roppi?"

"Izaya..." Roppi menelan ludah, "Dentangan ketiga bel gereja itu... pertanda bahwa Lucifenia terbangun..."

"K-k-kalau begitu, ayo kita cepat keluar dari sini! Kita pulang saja ke istana, lagipula pasti Ayahanda dan Ibunda khawatir karena kita menghilang semalaman!" Izaya menarik tangan Roppi dengan sebelah tangannya yang kosong, lalu keluar dari kotak kecil tempat mereka bersembunyi.

DENG!

Dentangan kedua telah dibunyikan. Artinya makin sempit waktu yang dimiliki oleh Roppi dan Izaya untuk kabur dari Lucifenia.

Izaya berlari sekuat yang ia bisa, begitu pula dengan Roppi. Namun tampaknya sang keberuntungan belum ada di pihak mereka, sebab...

DENG!

Bel ketiga telah berbunyi. Artinya Lucifenia telah terbangun.

Benar saja, tidak lama setelah mereka berlari menuju istana, suara mengerikan milik Lucifenia kembali terdengar. Suara itu berasal dari belakang mereka. Izaya dan Roppi perlahan menoleh, dan mendapati Lucifenia sedang berdiri tepat di belakang mereka.

_Aku tidak akan membagi makananku denganmu!_

"Halo, anak-anak manis, kita bertemu lagi." Ucap Lucifenia sambil menyeringai kejam. Namun Lucifenia menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan mereka. Di tangan kedua pangeran tersebut ada roti. Roti _brioche_ yang tampaknya empuk dan sangat lezat. Lucifenia kembali menyeringai. "Bagaimana kalau kalian berikan roti itu kepadaku, setelah itu kalian kubiarkan bebas. Hanya sepotong saja, kok! Bagaimana?"

Baik Roppi maupun Izaya tidak bersuara mendengar kalimat sang iblis. Tidak bisa bersuara, tepatnya. Mereka terlalu takut dengan sang iblis. Lagipula, kalau mereka membagi makanan dengan iblis, artinya salah satu dari mereka akan kelaparan. Padahal mereka sudah cukup kelaparan sekarang.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya Roppi angkat bicara. "Aku..." Izaya ataupun Lucifenia terdiam agar dapat mendengar jawaban Roppi dengan baik.

"Aku tidak akan membagi roti _brioche_ ini denganmu!"

**Dengan mengatakan bahwa ia lapar,**

**Sang iblis membuat wajah yang menyedihkan**

"**Walaupun aku menelan seluruh dunia,**

**Perutku masih akan tetap lapar"**

"Roppi!" Izaya berteriak ketika Roppi mengatakan kalimat tersebut. Bagaimana kalau jika Roppi tidak mau membagi roti dengan Lucifenia, Roppi justru akan dimakan oleh sang iblis? Izaya menoleh ke arah Roppi, lalu dengan perlahan ia kembali menoleh ke arah Lucifenia. Jika Lucifenia berniat memakan Roppi, maka ia akan menarik tangan Roppi dan membawanya kabur. Namun yang Izaya lihat justru sangat di luar dugannnya.

Lucifenia membuat wajah yang menyedihkan.

Sebelah alis Izaya terangkat naik. Kenapa? Bukankah jika ia lapar, ia hanya perlu memakan Roppi, atau merebut roti _brioche_ itu dari tangannya? Kenapa sang iblis yang terkenal menakutkan dan sangat suka menyiksa korbannya itu justru membuat wajah menyedihkan seperti ini? Lalu sebuah kesimpulan menghantam kepala Izaya dengan keras. Sebuah kesimpulan yang sangat tidak lazim jika ia terperangkap dalam situasi macam ini.

Lucifenia bukanlah iblis yang jahat.

Namun dengan cepat Izaya menggelengkan kepalanya. Bukankah semua iblis itu jahat? Ya, iblis itu jahat. Izaya tidak pernah lupa apa yang ayah dan ibunya selalu katakan sebelum tidur.

'_Izaya, Roppi, janganlah pernah berteman dengan iblis. Sebab iblis itu jahat.'_

Namun kenyataan yang terpampang di depan matanya ini memutarbalikkan semua sugesti yang diberikan oleh ayah dan ibunya.

Hening cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya Lucifenia kembali membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Percuma aku memakan roti ini. Sebab walaupun aku menelan seluruh dunia sekalipun, perutku pasti masih tetap lapar." Kemudian Lucifenia kembali membuat wajah yang menyedihkan.

**Aku merasa kasihan kepadanya, jadi aku membagi makananku**

Berbagai pikiran terkelebat di dalam kepala Izaya. Apakah mungkin iblis ini hanya lapar? Ia tahu iblis itu jahat, tapi pikiran itu sama sekali tidak dapat mencegahnya merasa iba kepada iblis di depannya itu.

Lucifenia berbalik arah, berniat untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua di situ. Roppi bernafas lega, namun tiba-tiba Izaya berteriak. "Tunggu dulu!"

Izaya menelan ludah, sebelum akhirnya menghampiri Lucifenia. Dari dekat, iblis itu tampak jauh lebih menyeramkan, namun Izaya tetap melaksanakan niatnya. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, ia menyodorkan roti miliknya. "Ambillah ini." Ucap Izaya sambil tersenyum, walaupun ia ketakutan. "Makan saja bagianku."

Lucifenia terbelalak kaget. Kenapa anak ini malah memberikan bagiannya sendiri? "Kenapa kau memberikan bagianmu? Seharusnya kau lapar, kan..." Tanya Lucifenia dengan wajah sendu. Dikasihani oleh seorang manusia, anak-anak pula. Harga diri Lucifenia habis tak bersisa jika karena bocah itu merasa kasihan.

"Aku memang lapar," Izaya tersenyum, "tetapi kau lebih kelaparan dariku. Ayah dan ibu mengajarkan untuk memberi kepada yang lebih membutuhkan. Karena kau lebih membutuhkan daripada aku, jadi kuberikan roti itu untukmu." Mendengar hal tersebut, Roppi langsung terbelalak. Kenapa kakak kembarnya yang satu ini justru mengasihani iblis?

Lucifenia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kemudian ia tersenyum, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya kepada Izaya.

**Terima kasih, Pangeran yang mulia**

**Untuk membalas kebaikan hatimu**

**Aku akan memberitahumu**

**Rahasia kecil tentang laut ini**

"Terima kasih, Pangeran Izaya." Ucap Lucifenia.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" Tanya Izaya

Lucifenia hanya tersenyum. Tetapi senyum itu berbeda dengan senyum yang ia sunggingkan sebelumnya. Lucifenia mengambil _brioche_ tersebut dari tangan Izaya, dan ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya. "Itu tidak penting. Yang lebih penting adalah bagaimana cara hamba membalasa kebaikan pangeran. Dan untuk membalas kebaikan anda..." Lucifenia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Izaya, "... Lucifenia ini akan memberitahu anda sebuah rahasia."

"Rahasia?" Izaya bertanya dengan wajah polos. "Rahasia apa?"

"Rahasia kecil, tentang..." Jari Lucifenia menunjuk ke arah laut di ujung kerajaan. "... laut di seberang sana. Ada sebuah rahasia yang juga merupakan legenda di sana. Rahasia itu adalah..." Lucifenia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Izaya, mengabaikan Roppi yang sedaritadi cemberut karena merasa tidak dianggap. Entah apa yang Lucifenia bisikkan, sebab tiba-tiba saja wajah Izaya berubah cerah.

"Terima kasih, Lucifenia!" Izaya tersenyum lebar.

"Sama-sama, Pangeran berhati mulia." Lucifenia sedikit tertawa melihat Izaya yang wajahnya memerah dan gelagapan saat ia mengucapkan kata 'berhati mulia'. "Sekarang, hamba mohon undur diri." Dan Lucifenia lenyap di balik pepohonan.

_**Mari kita membagi senja hari di antara kita**_

**Jangan khawatir, akan kuceritakan nanti**

**Rahasia menakjubkan dari laut ini**

Roppi langsung menghampiri Izaya dan berteriak. "IZAYA BODOH!" Teriak Roppi kencang tepat di telinga Izaya.

"Ro-Roppi... gendan telingaku bisa pecah..." Izaya mengusap-usap telinganya. Roppi hanya melipat kedua tangannya tepat di depan dada, kemudian mendengus kesal.

"Aku tidak bisa percaya kau mau membagi makananmu dengan Lucifenia." Ucap Roppi dengan kesal. "Dan rahasia apa yang ia katakan barusan?"

Izaya tersenyum lebar melihat kelakuan saudara kembarnya. "Rahasia."

"Izaya! Kita berjanji tidak ada rahasia di antara kita berdua!" Teriak Roppi dengan penuh amarah. "Lagipula kenapa kau nekad memberikan makananmu? Bagaimana kalau kau justru..." Roppi tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Matanya terasa panas dan berair. Rasanya butiran-butiran bening itu siap jatuh kapan saja dari mata pangeran muda tersebut. "... kalau kau dimakan, bagaimana denganku?" Dan akhirnya butiran bening itupun jatuh. "Aku khawatir, Izaya!" Dan Roppi pun jatuh terduduk, menangis.

Izaya panik. Tentu saja. Selama ini, belum pernah ia melihat Roppi menangis. Biasanya dia yang menangis. Dan sekarang? Roppi menangis, karena Izaya, pula.

"Er... Roppi?" Yang dibalas oleh tatapan tajam dari Roppi.

"Apa?"

"Maaf... sudah membuatmu khawatir..." Kata Izaya, gelagapan.

"Sudahlah..." Roppi menghirup nafas dalam, lalu tersenyum. "Yang penting Izaya selamat, kan?"

Mendengar hal tersebut, wajah Izaya berubah menjadi sangat cerah. "Un!" Ucapnya sambil mengangguk mantap. "Dan ayo, kita pulang. Ayah dan ibu pasti khawatir."

"Berjanjilah satu hal, Izaya."

"Apa?"

"Bahwa nanti kau akan menceritakan padaku rahasia yang diberitahu Lucifenia."

"Tenanglah," Izaya tersenyum. "Nanti pasti akan kuberitahu."

"Dan satu hal lagi," Ucap Roppi dengan tegas.

"Apa itu?"

"Kalau suatu saat aku dalam bahaya lagi, Izaya harus melindungiku. Janji?" Roppi mendekatkan jari kelingkingnya ke Izaya. Izaya tersenyum.

"Aku janji, Roppi." Dan Izaya menautkan jari kelingking mereka berdua. Tanda dari sumpah setia dalam jiwa mereka.

Dan kedua pangeran muda itu pun berjalan pulang ke arah istana. Dengan penuh senyuman. Tanpa tahu...

Bahwa janji yang mereka ucapkan akan menjadi sebuah tragedi...

Tragedi yang terjadi tepat saat mereka menginjak umur empat belas tahun.

_**Mari kita membagi senja hari di antara kita**_

_Aku akan menjadi siang, _**Aku akan menjadi malam**

_**Saat kita saling bergenggaman tangan, kita akan membuat langit oranye yang indah**_

~To Be Continue~

A/N :

Horee~ Akhirnya bisa publish~ *tebar bunga* *plakked*

Dan buat yang nggak ngerti, yang di-_italic_ itu bagian Roppi yang dinyanyiin sama Rin, yang di-**blod **itu bagian Izaya yang dinyanyiin sama Len. Yang di-_**bold dan italic**_ itu bagian keduanya barengan.

Dan lagi-lagi saya nggak sadar! 3000 kata! Saya emang nggak bisa bikin FF pendek... *plakked

Terus maaf buat yang nungguin Raira Academy Love Story, saya masih setengah jadi bikin chapter selanjutnya... *dibantai readers* (kayak ada yang nungguin chapter selanjutnya aja)

Dan chapter berikutnya, Son Of Evil! Dimana Roppi akan menjadi evil habis-habisan... Mwahahahaha! *dibekep*

Apakah bersedia untuk meninggalkan review agar saya semangat melanjutkan chapter berikutnya?


End file.
